A USB electrical connector in an existing TYPE C standard generally includes an insulating body. Upper and lower two rows of terminals are disposed at upper and lower two sides of the insulating body. Each row of terminals include differential signal terminals for transmitting a high frequency signal and grounding terminals. A shielding sheet is further embedded into the insulating body and located between the upper and lower two rows of terminals. By the middle shielding sheet, noise and crosstalk between the upper and lower two rows of terminals are conducted to a grounding path on the circuit board so as to isolate interference between the two rows of terminals. However, an effect of connecting to a circuit board for grounding and conducting by the shielding sheet is limited, the interference among the terminals cannot be effectively reduced and interference such as the noise and crosstalk cannot be reduced to the minimum.
Therefore, a heretofore unaddressed need exists in the art to address the aforementioned deficiencies and inadequacies.